Canada, Je T'aime
by DIRKDRAWMESMuT
Summary: Mostly English, but there is French in there due to the main characters having French origin.  France has bad news for Canada, but it's harder than it seems... T for language. Translations available for those who don't know French.


Just so you know, most of the speech in this story is in French. If you don't understand any of the text, I have added translations at the end. I only make it French to respect the fact that Canada was originally French territory, and of course, France is French as well. Also, Canada was known as "New France" back then, but I'm only using Canada to make things easier for everyone.

And if I have made any mistakes with the French sentences, please let me know and I will correct it ASAP.

Enjoy!

* * *

As I sat motionless at the kitchen table, my hands intertwined and resting in front of my face, I looked at the boy gazing back at me curiously. The boy who called me his older brother. I had called him down, because I had something important to tell him.

'Tu as voulu me dire quelque chose?' Canada asked me wonderingly.

I can't do it, I thought to myself. His sweet face made me refrain from even saying anything. If I told him the news he would probably burst into tears. The last time he cried, it made my heart cringe with guilt. I didn't want to relive that scene again. But I had to tell him, or HE would probably come and do it for me. If that happened, it would probably be more painful for the both of us.

I remembered the first time I saw Canada; I was wandering through a forest filled with red maple trees, right after I had lost America to England. I stopped at the sound of small footsteps running around. A flash of white ran behind a tree, which made me jump from the surprise. I jogged up to it, and saw his small polar bear friend sitting against the bark… Kumajirou, I think he called him. He noticed me, but he didn't say anything.

Another small pair of feet came running up to me. I turned around and found a small blond-haired child, possibly of about 3 or 4 years of age at the time. He donned a simple white robe with a red tie around his neck. You could've almost mistaken him for a girl, since his hair was so long and his violet eyes were so big and round.

I knelt down so that I was about his height. 'Que fais-tu ici?' I asked him. The boy didn't reply; he only stared at me like he was trying to understand what I had just said.

'Comment s'appelle-tu?' I tried asking him, gesturing that I was asking him who he was. He shrugged.

'Tu n'as pas un nom?' The boy shook his head. I placed a hand upon my head in contemplation. 'C'est un problème…'

'Canada.' the boy suddenly stated.

I averted my eyes back to him. 'C'est ton nom?' I inquired, gesturing once more if it was. He only shrugged again.

'Ben… Je suppose que nous l'emploierons pour maintenant.' I told him.

Canada then pointed a finger at me, with a curious expression on his face.

'Moi?' I pointed to myself, and he nodded. That's right, I thought. I didn't tell him my name yet when I had been asking him all the questions. 'Je m'appelle France.' I replied, gesturing that that was my name.

'… France?' he repeated. I smiled at how cute he appeared whilst saying that.

'Oui, oui. France. C'est mon nom.'

Canada suddenly took off to behind the tree where Kumajirou was, picked the bear up, and ran back in front of me. While smiling brightly he held the bear up to me, like he was giving it to me.

'Pour moi?' I wondered. He nodded and pushed the bear up against my chest. I had no choice but to take it, but it looked like he was happy because I did.

I remember after that he came to live with me, under my care. I taught him how to speak my language, how to gather resources, and basically everything else he needed to know to become a successful and prosperous French country. Looking at him now, sitting in front of me, he has really grown up well. I felt a wave of accomplishment wash over me. And he was mine. All mine, and no one else's. Especially not England's.

But then that changed.

That bastard England had his eye on Canada for a while now, and he demanded me to hand him over. Although being the powerful nation he was, I was powerful as well, so I refused.

But after the last war over Canada, I had been defeated. My skin and clothes were soaked with blood and dirt. England stood over me, threatening my throat with his sword. I glared up at his ugly mug, spitting blood out of my mouth and at his feet.

'You're not in a position where you can still rebel, France.' he told me. Although I didn't want to believe it, he was right. The majority of my army was dead or captured, and I had a blade sitting right in front of me; ready to cut me at any time.

I gritted my teeth. 'Merde…'

Instead of using his sword, England lifted his foot and delivered a swift blow to my stomach. I winced, trying to keep myself from screaming from the pain; I had already lost enough dignity to him.

'I'm going to be generous and say this: you can leave a small amount of your people here, but everyone else plus you must leave.' he said, pressing his foot down harder. 'Otherwise you will all be executed.'

'Damn you, Angleterre…' I growled agonizingly.

'Well, what are you going to do about it?'

I lifted myself up slowly; the pain I was getting in my body was almost unbearable. I stepped forward a bit, reaching out and grabbing England's shirt by the collar. I pulled him closer to me, but only enough that our faces were just several inches away.

'If you even do so much az 'it Canada,' I started, trying to sound menacing. 'I will come back 'ere an' kill you, you 'ear?'

And that ended that. I fell back to the ground, cursing myself for losing to someone as juvenile and mediocre as him. While I was drifting in the last bit of consciousness I had, he told me that he would be coming to get Canada a week from that day.

And it is now a week from "that day".

I kept telling myself to hurry up and get to the point already, but it was extremely hard. Canada hugged Kumajirou tightly, looking anxious.

'Es-tu bien, France?' he wondered.

I hesitated to reply, but eventually I said, '… Oui.'

He didn't look convinced. 'Tu sembles être triste…' he noted.

Again, I didn't reply immediately. He stood up from his chair and approached me. He set Kumajirou on the table and sat on my leg, looking up at me. 'France…?' He tugged at my sleeve, trying to get an answer out of me. Then I just lost it.

I covered my eyes shamefully with one hand as I attempted to hide the tears streaming down my face. It was now or never, France. Say it.

'Tu n'habiteras plus avec moi…'

Canada froze with shock. 'Q-quoi…?' he uttered, obviously surprised and confused.

'Angleterre m'a exilé du pays. Tu habiteras avec lui, commençant aujourd'hui.' I explained. I finally said it... Finally said it... Someone shoot me.

I knew right away that after I had said that, he was crying.

'Mais je ne veux pas habiter avec lui! Je veux habiter avec toi!' he cried. He dropped his head into the crook of my neck. He was crying so hard that his tears were soaking into my shirt. I wrapped my arms around him; this would be the last time that could embrace Canada as my "little brother". I never wanted to let go of him.

'Tu dois être courageux.' I told him, holding him tighter. 'Même lorsque je suis allé, je veux que tu te souviens moi et tout que je t'ai enseignés.'

'Ok…' he sniffed, wiping his eyes with an arm. 'Promette-tu de me souvenir aussi?'

'Bien sûr, Canada.' I assured him, hugging him once more.

'Merci, France… pour tout.' said Canada. I could tell he felt a bit better after hearing me say that. He got off my lap with Kumajirou and treaded miserably towards his room to pack his things. I only continued to ask myself why this day had to come, or why I even had to lose Canada to that goddamned England.

The doorbell rang shortly after. England is standing behind the door, I thought. And surely enough, he was. He had a carriage parked outside the house, ready to take Canada to his and America's house. Just to show him how frustrated and furious I was with him, I walked up to the door, opened it, and quickly slammed it shut again.

'France, you wanker! Open up! I hope you're not breaking the deal we made!' he shouted while pounding the door loudly.

I swung the door back open. My eyes were still red and stinging from crying. He stepped in and waited patiently at the door while saying nothing.

He glanced at me, at my angry face. His thick eyebrows furrowed. 'Why don't you say what you want to say if you're just going to glower at me like that?' England asked.

'I figured zat glaring at you would be enough to get my message across.' I told him. 'But you are obviously too dense to notice zat.'

'Hmph.'

I turned away from him, and murmured loudly that he was a fucking ugly piece of rotten shit in my language. Yet he had an expression that told me that he didn't really care about what I said. We both knew that he had won, and I had lost.

Canada appeared from out of the hallway a couple of minutes later. He approached England timidly with fearful eyes; the moment England looked down at him, Canada ran behind me. He clutched Kumajirou firmly.

'You must be Canada.' said England, bending down to his level. 'My name is England.'

Canada didn't say anything in response, and hid his face in my back. ''E only knows Français, idiot Angleterre.' I informed him, folding my arms impatiently.

England stood back up. 'For God's sake, France! You could've taught the child some English before sending him off!' he reprimanded.

'For your information, Angleterre, I am not "sending 'im off", you are taking 'im away from me.' I growled. 'Do not get your facts confused.'

'I honestly don't care, France.' he replied, facing the door. He looked at Canada, gesturing him to come with him. 'Let's go, Canada.'

He hesitated. He tugged on my sleeve once more; I bent down to hear what he had to say.

''E wants me to come with 'im to ze carriage.' I said. England sighed and complied, marching quickly to the carriage. I took Canada's hand and walked with him. He glanced up at me sadly, knowing that these would be our last moments together. I took his bags and handed them to England, who placed them on the seat. Then I picked Canada up and helped him into the carriage, and gave him Kumajirou afterwards. When I let go, he quickly grabbed my hand again. I smiled at him.

'Soyez bon pour Angleterre, Canada.' I told him.

He nodded in response; tears began streaming from his eyes once more. 'Je t'aime, France.' he sobbed.

'Je t'aime aussi.' Canada slowly let go of my hand as England got in the carriage and closed the door. The coachman glanced back and whipped the reins. And just like that, he was gone.

I don't know how long I cried for after that.

* * *

"Tu veux me dire quelque chose?" = "You wanted to tell me something?"

"Que fais-tu ici?" = "What are you doing here?"

"Comment s'appelle-tu?" = "What's your name?"

"Tu n'as pas un nom?" = "You don't have a name?"

"C'est un problème..." = "This is a problem..."

"C'est ton nom?" = "That's your name?"

"Ben... Je suppose que nous l'emploierons pour maintenant." = "Well... I suppose we'll have to use that for now."

Moi = Me

"Je m'appelle France." = "My name is France."

Oui = Yes

"Pour moi?" = "For me?"

Merde = Shit/Damn/*insertotherswearword*

Angleterre = England

"Est-tu bien?" = "Are you well/Ok?"

"Tu sembles être triste..." = "You seem to be sad..."

"Tu n'habiteras plus avec moi." = "You won't be living with me anymore."

Quoi = What

"Angleterre m'a exilé du pays. Tu habiteras avec lui, commençant aujourd'hui." = "England has exiled me from the country. You will be living with him, starting today."

"Mais je ne veux pas habiter avec lui! Je veux habiter avec toi!" = "But I don't want to live with him! I want to live with you!"

"Tu dois être courageux." = "You need to be brave."

"Même lorsque je suis allé, je veux que tu te souviens moi et tout que je t'ai enseignés." = "Even when I'm gone, I want you to remember me and everything that I've taught you."

"Promette-tu de me souvenir aussi?" = "Do you promise to remember me too?

"Bien sûr, Canada." = "Of course, Canada."

"Merci, France... pour tout." = "Thank you, France... for everything."

Français = French (in French lol)

"Soyez bon pour Angleterre, Canada." = "Be good for England, Canada."

"Je t'aime" = "I love you."

Whew! I started this thing at school; took me several hours to complete lol. Thanks for reading!


End file.
